By their very nature, vehicles are exposed to the elements. Depending on the environment, vehicles may be exposed to rain, mist, dirt, mud, salt, and other chemicals and debris. Seals are used in various places on vehicles to prevent infiltration of such unwanted things. Seals may also me also be used to mitigate noises that may occur as the wind interacts with seams between vehicle components.